Pecados Capitales
by sarunami
Summary: Una serie de pecados la llevaron hasta él. Solo esperaba que no fueran los mismos los que terminaran por separar sus caminos. [Scorose]
1. Gula

Disclaimer: Todo lo aquí utilizado es de propiedad intelectual y creativa de J. , yo sólo utilizo esto con fines recreativos.

**_Gula;_****_ Glotonería, consumo excesivo o sin necesidad de comida o bebida. Comer en exceso lo que el cuerpo necesita en primer lugar._**

Podía sentir rugidos colosales, que aparentaban ser increíblemente lejanos, mientras se retorcía entre las rojizas sábanas de la habitación que compartía con otras chicas; todas de su misma edad y todas completamente arropadas en los brazos de Morfeo en aquellos instantes.

¿Cómo lo sabía? Fácil. Escuchaba los ronquidos que se pegaba Alicia Donner de vez en cuando—que eran suficientes para despertar a la torre entera o, para por lo menos, darle unas buenas sacudidas a la estructura de ésta—, y así mismo sentía la respiración calmada de Maggie Jones y la tranquilidad de no tener que escuchar a su mejor amiga, Eowyn Corner—cuya madre muggle estaba obsesionada con una serie de libros llamada _El Señor de los Tornillos_ o algo parecido y su padre mago, Michael Corner, se encargaba del Mantenimiento de Varitas Mágicas en el Ministerio de Accidentes Mágicos—,hablar de su intento de novio, Patrick Harries.

Entonces, si estaba todo tan silente y sosegado, ¿Cómo era que ella no dormía?

Gruñidos, chillidos. Todos ruidos que provenían de su estómago.

—Diablos—musitó incorporándose.

Definitivamente no debería haberle hecho caso a Eowyn cuando le dijo que no morirían si se saltaban la cena. La chica parecía estar en algún tipo de dieta que, en secreto, su amiga llamaba la dieta anti-lípidos-carbohidratos-o-cualquiera-tipo-de-alimento-sólido, pero no contenta con ello intentaba hacer que ella también se añadiera en su lucha contra el peso.

Obviamente si hubiese hecho caso omiso a la estupidez que su hermana de otra madre le había sugerido probablemente estaría, en aquellas alturas de la noche, soñando con unicornios o algo por el estilo en lugar de estar debatiéndose entre sí levantarse del lecho y dirigirse a las cocinas o si quedarse en cama con el vientre gruñéndole como si no hubiera un mañana.

A pesar que la idea de quedarse tendida en el lecho suponía una idea tentadora—debido al horrible frío que parecía rodear como un campo magnético las instalaciones de la escuela—, el hambre siempre había sido su falla fatídica. Era una Weasley a fin de cuentas, por el amor de Merlín, y no es como si su familia pudiese aguantar más de un par de hora sin alimentos (debido a la gran cantidad de manjares que su abuela se apasionaba en hacer para la mayoría de las reuniones familiares).

Con el estómago gritándole casi tanto como lo había hecho un vociferador que le había enviado su madre hacía cuatro años, cuando iba en segundo y le había parecido una buena idea hacer que el cabello de la odiosa Ronda Farmers pasara de rubio claro a un café con un color (y olor) similar al de las heces fecales de los hipogrifos, se levantó. Sintiendo el frío de inmediato se colocó su bata, que era rosa y tenía un montón de conejos bebés y con la cual nunca se hubiera atrevido a salir del cuarto si no fuese por una situación de extrema necesidad pues fácilmente le haría perder la reputación de chica ruda que se había ganado con el sudor de su frente y lágrimas ajenas, y salió del cuarto con rapidez en dirección a la sala común.

Si bien aquél lugar nunca había sido uno de los espacios más ordenados en la torre de Gryffindor, en aquellos instantes, estaba convertido en un verdadero desastre; había latas de refrescos y botellas de licores por todo el piso, papeles de diversos colores pegados en las paredes con diversos tipos de penitencias recubriendo la pared, un montón enorme de contenedores de comida extraída de las cocinas apilados sobre la mesita de café (que estaban vacíos. Sí, ella se había encargado de revisarlos todos y cada uno), y para más remate estaba segura que había visto más de un par de prendas de ropa interior bajo en sofá. Su primo Albus y sus amigotes, si no se equivocaba, habrían organizado otra de sus fiestas de mala clase que solían realizar con las chicas de quinto y séptimo año que necesitaban algo cálido entre las piernas para soñar con los angelitos.

No es como si ella fuese una mojigata, se decía mientras salía de la torre y sentía en frío viento del pasillo abofeteándole en rostro, era que simplemente no comprendía por qué su primo se dejaba arrastrar a tales situaciones cuando él era un buen chico. Llevaba años diciéndole que sus amigos, idiotas del tamaño de Alfie Smithers y Frederick Marshall, sólo deseaban estar con él por su padre y que debería juntarse nuevamente con gente decente como su ex-amigo Marcus Thomas.

Claramente Albus nunca le prestaba atención en aquellos temas. Era demasiado ingenuo de corazón como para pensar que la gente se acercaba a él por su simpatía y no porque les podía conseguir boletos gratis para cualquier partido de quidditch al que quisieran ir.

Suspirando recorrió el castillo a oscuras, temerosa de que de sacar su varita el momificado celador y su igualmente acartonada gata pudiesen hacer acto de presencia antes sus ojos. A pesar que tenía lo que era conocido dentro de la comunidad estudiantil como "pase de prefecto", eso no significaba que pudiese merodear los alrededores del castillo cual lunática a la hora que se le antojase. Incluso los Prefectos tenían sus límites y le preocupaba que de excederlos el cargo se le fuese despojado, pero debía admitir que el hambre que iba de la mano de su estómago representaban en aquellos instantes una preocupación mayor.

Fue por ello que en el segundo en el que encontró su persona frente al cuadro que llevaba a las cocinas su cuerpo entero sintió unas ganas horribles de bailar la conga y al mismo tiempo correr en dirección a la torre de su respectiva casa. Aún así su espíritu hambriento no dudó ni un instante en adentrarse en el aposento de los alimentos rebosante de alegría.

Pese a que la hora de la comida había ya terminado hacía horas, en el lugar había una cantidad impresionante de movimiento. Podía ver un montón de cacerolas y utensilios de gastronomía yendo de un lado para otro con rapidez impensable bajo sus caderas, siendo levados por elfos domésticos como si el desayuno fuera en diez minutos. Cuando era pequeña le había preguntado a su madre, quien era quizá_ demasiado_ diestra en temas de elfos domésticos, si los que habitaban en el castillo dormían en algún momento—cosa de la que se arrepintió inmediatamente puesto que tuvo que soportarla hablando durante más de hora y media sobre salarios y horas de trabajo compartidas en turnos.

Después de un tiempo las criaturas se percataron de su presencia y la invitaron inmediatamente a sentarse en una caja que estaba colocada en una esquina, haciendo una improvisada mesa con un par de bandejas sobre ollas plateadas. No bien se hubo acomodado cuando Gerry, una de las elfas más viejas que tenía una extraña obsesión con los anillos _muggles_ y que los utilizaba como pulseras en sus demacradas manos, llegó haciendo reverencias.

—Señorita Weasley, señorita Weasley—su voz siempre le recordaba a la muchacha a un pito desgastado. Mientras decía esto su voz se veía acompañada por el ruido de sus adornos chocando unos contra otros.—De inmediato le traeremos sus postres favoritos.

Rose Weasley sonrió abiertamente, cosa que desde hacía mucho tiempo no hacía puesto que se encontraba siempre rodeada de idiotas que eran incapaces de incluso formular una frase coherente. Venía a las cocinas con tanta frecuencia a comer a deshoras que el personal ya sabía perfectamente sus preferencias culinarias; como amaba los dulces, detestaba las cosas saladas y como disfrutaba de los vegetales verdes.

No hubo ni tomado una bocanada de aire para sus pulmones cuando un montón del elfos llegó con más postres de los que ella había esperado. Tortitas de chocolate, panqués con salsas rojas y violetas, buñuelos con glaseado de diversos colores, paletas de caramelo sobre crema y masa de galletas y un montón de tartas de diverso tipo. Si tenía suerte no terminaría con un coma diabético de la peor fase.

Aunque decidió que lo mejor sería apurarse, dado que temía al retorno a su habitación más de lo que le había temido a la ida, eso no le impidió consumir con gran rapidez y goce todo lo que tenía a su disposición. Habrían pasado diez minutos y sólo quedaban en las bandejas un par de trozos de tartaleta de arándanos y, aunque tenía el estómago tan lleno que sentía que su ombligo se abriría y la partiría en dos su menudo cuerpo—del cual se sentía asombrada considerando la gran cantidad de comida extra que solía ingerir sin hambre alguna—no pudo evitar meterse en la boca los dulces manjares y masticar cual animal en ayuno. Metió tal cantidad de alimento que demoró más de minuto y medio en terminar de tragar todo el bolo alimenticio, pero no se arrepintió de ello. La gula y el sabor del azúcar recorriendo su organismo eran demasiado placenteros como para ser ignorados.

Tras agradecer más de una vez a los elfos domésticos, que cabe notar seguían ofreciéndole la misa tarta de arándanos mientras se marchaba y ella como buena Weasley no podía negarse y se metía lo que podría en la cavidad bucal, salió por el mismo cuadro que había entrado.

El frío dominaba el pasillo, la penumbra de éste no ayudaba demasiado a su orientación, podía escuchar por cada recoveco el viento silbando. Para más remate tenía la panza tan llena que no podía caminar tan rápido como lo había hecho cuando se había dirigido en primer lugar a las cocinas.

Estaba comenzando a frustrarse, debido a que ya no sabía muy bien donde se encontraba, cuando escuchó un carraspeo a sus espaldas que hizo que todo el alimento se dirigiera a su garganta y que su corazón dieran un vuelto en su pecho.

—¿Weasley?

Oh, por los mil diablos. Hubiera preferido mil veces que el dueño de aquella voz fuera el celador antes de la persona que sabía que la poseía. Por ello, cuando giró sobre sus talones no pudo impedir rodar los ojos, preguntarse cómo diablos era que él la había reconocido en la mismísima oscuridad y retarse a sí misma mientras pensaba que, si no se hubiera quedado comiendo sin hambre pasteles con arándanos, probablemente no se habría encontrado con él en absoluto.

Pero el destino a veces es terco. Y Scorpius "El Perfecto" Malfoy también.

—Malfoy.—lo dijo casi con resignación. Podía ver su silueta si ponía los ojos como rendijas; tenía una especie de palo muy largo que lo sobre pasaba en estatura, cosa que era mucho decir ya que él era un chico muy alto y la pasaba por al menos quince centímetros, llevaba una capa puesta sobre los hombros y su cabello rubio relucía incluso ante la ausencia de luz.

—¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora?

—Podría preguntar lo mismo—refunfuñó.

No es como si el chico le cayera mal, aunque no era de su completo agrado de cualquier forma, era que con él todo lo malo que podía tener una persona en su interior le afloraba. Le ardían las entrañas con sólo sentirlo respirar cerca suyo y era, principalmente, porque Malfoy parecía ser perfecto para todo el endemoniado mundo—lo que era otra prueba, a sus ojos, de la idiotez humana—, con su cabello sedoso, sus dientes blancos como la leche y sus ojos grises, que a ella le recordaban extrañamente a los huracanes. Por si fuera poco era uno de los mejores de su generación, bajo ella obviamente, y se había empeñado tanto en mostrar que era distinto a su padre en los seis años que llevaban en el castillo que la gente parecía haberle creído.

Pero ella no creía. Era un Slytherin,¡ por los buenos magos!, y su padre le había enseñado que todo aquel que perteneciera a la casa de las serpientes era igual a ellas; llenos de ponzoña y dientes largos. Además la chica era rencorosa y recordaba como en segundo año la había encerrado en un gabinete durante el partido de quidditch en el que él iba a estrenarse como cazador.

A todos una sonrisa, a muchos una palabra de aliento, a una persona sus defectos. Y que mejor persona que la propia Rose Weasley.

—Este es el pasillo de la torre de Slytherin.—le dijo él, alzando los hombros—¿No es un poco tarde para vagar sola por el castillo para una chica tan pequeña?

Rose bufó. Scorpius Malfoy parecía, desde que había pegado el estirón en tercer año, tener un complejo con la estatura de la muchacha. No todos era benditos edificios andantes como él.

—Estaba haciendo una inspección de prefecto—musitó. Era mentira, si, pero tampoco le diría que se había perdido. Ella era orgullosa y demasiado testaruda como para hacerse la damisela ante Malfoy.

—¿A las cuatro de la mañana?—su voz tenía un ligero son de burla que ella estaba segura no le mostraría a nadie que no fuese su persona. Escuchó un movimiento de ropas y a continuación la luz proveniente de una varita le impactó el rostro dejándola momentáneamente ciega.

—Así es.—continuó—Ha habido un ladrón en las cocinas he ido a inspeccionar. Apaga esa luz antes de que venga Filch.

Aquello, si tenía suerte, sería suficiente para convencerlo de que realmente estaba haciendo rondas. Aparentemente no lo fue; él muchacho se limitó a acercarse bastante y a mirarle fijamente el rostro con una sonrisa torcida y la ceja izquierda elevada.

—Ya. Eso explica la salsa de arándanos que tienes en el mentón.

Como si le hubieran dado una bofetada, Rose, inmediatamente se fregó el mentón como si su vida pendiera de ello. A continuación, sabiendo que su rostro estaba casi tan rojo como tomates frescos, dio media vuelta y caminó en la primera dirección que encontró sin mirar ni por un instante atrás.

Claro, hasta que sintió una enorme mano sobre su hombro que la obligó a detenerse o al menos a aminorar la marcha.

—Déjame adivinar...—empezó de nuevo Malfoy. Había apagado la varita y a penas supo que la había alcanzado la soltó.—Fuiste a la cocina, te atragantaste con salsa de arándanos y cuando intentaste regresar perdiste la orientación.

No dijo nada. Se limitó a gruñirle tal como lo haría una fiera en plena caza. No sabía que detestaba más; el que él se hiciera el sabiondo o si el sólo pensar que ella se estuviera volviendo predecible.

—Me sorprende que no te hayan contratado para ser el próximo profesor de adivinación. Escuché que Trewlaney estaba por retirarse hace...no sé...¿Cinco años?

El joven Malfoy lanzó una sonora carcajada.

—Eso me dice que he acertado. De cualquier manera ahora estás en el camino correcto, pero lamento informarte que me veo obligado a acompañarte a...

—No me interesa.—lo interrumpió. La falta de sueño estaba volviéndola irritable. Por un momento sólo se escucharon los pasos de ambos resonando con cuidado sobre el piso de piedra.—¿Que hacías tú, de todas formas?—preguntó cuando doblaban la segunda esquina.

Podía sentirlo sonreír.

—Jugaba quidditch.

—¿A las cuatro de la mañana?—remedó. Él, lejos de ofenderse, volvió a encoger los hombros.

Como decía, perfecto. Demasiado perfecto. La segunda razón por la cual no le agradaba, tras el episodio del gabinete.

—No hay nadie a esta hora. Empecé a hacerlo antes del primer partido que tuve. Me relaja.

—Ya.

Silencio nuevamente. Realmente no le importaba si no hablaban, ya tenía suficiente con la preocupación de pensar que llegara el celador y con el extremo sueño que volvía a ella tras la gran cantidad de comida en su estómago.

Pero aparentemente Scorpius Malfoy era de los que son iguales a una radio que no necesita antena para transmitir y que sólo deja de hacerlo cuando se le acaban las baterías.

—Ya estamos por llegar.

—Ajá.

—Mañana finalmente será viernes.

—Ajá.

—Te caigo mal.

—Ajá.

Rose se dio cuenta de lo que había respondido cuando se topó de frente con la puerta de su sala común. Aún así no intentó dar explicaciones, puesto que el sueño estaba entrando en su cabeza como ráfagas y porque repentinamente sentía que sus razones para no tolerarlo como el resto eran bastante ridículas.

Él, sin embargo, era de los preguntones.

—¿Puedo saber por qué?

La chica sentía unas ganas irresistibles de agachar la cabeza, pero la mantuvo en alto. Prefería mil veces morir de estúpida que de avergonzada.

—Me encerraste.

—¿Qué?

—Me encerraste. En segundo. En el gabinete junto a la enfermería, el día en que ibas a debutar como cazador.

Malfoy abrió los ojos con tal fuerza que pareció que iban a salir de sus orbes, perdiendo la compostura que solía caracterizarlo y largándose a reír.

—¿Estás de coña?—nunca le había escuchado decir una palabra "no correcta" frente a alguien, por lo que esta vez fue ella la sorprendida—¿Me has mirado como si hubiera matado a tu familia en los últimos cuatro años sólo porque te encerré en un gabinete?

Rose se ofendió. Estuvo a punto de entrar a su torre, pero se detuvo.

—Me encerraste.—repitió, esta vez con más ánimo.

Él se puso repentinamente serio.

—Lo hice y lo haría todos los partidos que juego si pudiera.—sus ojos eran casi fosforescentes en la oscuridad. Rose no comprendía de que rayos hablaba, mas se mantuvo en silencio. Mientras decía aquello empezó a alejarse haciendo aspavientos con los brazos.—Lamentablemente, aunque seas tan pequeña, tienes un carácter terrible y no podría encerrarte ni con un perro de tres cabezas de mi lado.

—¿Por qué lo harías nuevamente?—la curiosidad la mataba. Y también lo hacía el acelerado latido de su corazón.

—Me pones nervioso.—respondió sin más dando se vuelta y quedando de espaldas a ella mientras caminaba por el corredor. Su voz resonaba en los muros con violencia.—Es mejor mantener lejos las distracciones.

Rose lo vio marcharse a paso veloz preguntándose que diantres había querido decir con eso. Definitivamente necesitaba salir más seguido a comer en medio de la madrugada. Quizá en luego de comer con hambre y sin ella—sólo por gusto—podría encontrar las respuestas.

—

_Hola! Este es el primer fic que escribo, cielo santo, estoy nerviosa. _

_La historia contará de 7 capítulos que serán los 7 pecados capitales y se desarrollara con saltos de tiempo en relación a la historia de Rose y Scorpius (a que no son monos *-* los amo!) Espero que les guste xx_

_Si es así un comentario será siempre bien recibido c: También las críticas nunca sobran! Todo lo que sea por mejorar!_

_Hasta el próximo_

**_Sarunami_**


	2. Envidia

Disclaimer: Todo lo aquí utilizado es de propiedad intelectual y creativa de J. , yo sólo utilizo esto con fines recreativos.

**_Envidia;_****_ Amor por los propios bienes pervertido por privar a otro de los suyos. Deseo de situaciones, objetos o elementos ajenos._**

—¿A que no es perfecto? Su cabello, su sonrisa...Moriría por saber cómo besa, por los cien magos, es simplemente...—Eowyn Corner tomó aire, sorbió otros milímetros de su whisky de fuego y suspiró:—Perfecto.

—Sí, es perfecto...Un perfecto idiota.

—Eso no es lo que dices en tus sueños mojados.

—¿Qué demonios sabes tú de mis benditos sueños mojados?

—Así que sí tienes sueños mojados...

Rayos.

Definitivamente había sido una mala idea ir a la fiesta que Albus y sus amigotes habían planeado desde el mes pasado. En primer lugar porque lo que menos quería era ver a gente borracha, besuqueándose por donde hubiera un hueco y haciendo que su plasma sanguíneo se volviera licor; y en segundo lugar porque sabía desde un principio que Scorpius Malfoy estaría en la fiesta.

Gruñó. El sólo hecho de pensar en el, ahora patoso, muchacho le daba ganas de ponerse una soga en el cuello y amarrarse a la parte más alta de la torre de Astronomía. O mejor dicho amarrarlo a _él_. ¿Habría sogas en Hogsmade? Debía averiguarlo en su próxima salida.

—Si ellos tienen bebés quiero que se casen con los míos.

—Dudo que lo desees Eowyn. Te aseguro que tendrán el cerebro del tamaño de un maní.

—Eso lo dices porque estás celosa...

—¡No estoy...!

Su amiga se fue, antes de que ella pudiera dar una respuesta coherente— que vale decir no tenía formulada _aún_—, con su horrendo novio Patrick Harries.

Dos meses, dos semanas, un día y medio. Tiempo que había pasado desde que el idiota con letra mayúscula de Malfoy había atinado a moverle todo que tenía en el cuerpo—tal como lo harían los huracanes que sus ojos le recordaban—,tiempo en el que había quedado en una especie de "coma-de-idiota-encaprichada". Sí, prefería mil veces llamarlo así a ponerle un nombre convencional. Y es que...¿Cómo demonios puede rotularse en forma común todo lo que le estaba pasando por la cabeza? Había buscado palabra por palabra en su diccionario mental, analizando una y otra vez los síntomas ilógicos que empezaban a hacerla delirar como la mismísima Juana la Loca.

¿Por qué diantres sus ojos iban hacia él sin importar lo que estuviera haciendo?¿Cómo se llama la enfermedad que hace que uno esté en una montaña rusa cuando una persona en específico entre en la habitación?¿Sería sarampión? Probablemente tenía hepatitis.

" Me pones nervioso."

Desde ese día él había empezado a ponerla nerviosa a ella, a la propia Rose Weasley por el amor de los cielos. Definitivamente le había pegado algún bicho.

" Me pones nervioso."

Qué rayos. Si lo ponía nervioso y, según él, lo llevaba haciendo desde que la había encerrado por primera y única vez hacía ya cuatro años—cosa que indudablemente decía que él ya traía la enfermedad esa desde tiempos inmemoriales—,entonces...¿Por qué se estaba besuqueando con la rubia de Ronda Farmers?

—Idiota.—musitó, mientras tomaba al seco una botella de vodka que alguien amablemente había aliñado con jugo de limón y azúcar. Cuando terminó un par de personas aplaudieron ante la hazaña con asombro, a lo que ella sólo atinó a subirse un poco más los tirantes del vestido y dejar su pelo libre del moño que antes lo controlaba. Como era de esperar su cabello voló a todas partes haciendo que momentáneamente sólo pudiera ver cabello rojo enrulado y casi fue el paraíso.

Luego la vio encima de él y volvió al santo purgatorio.

—¿Otra botella?—le dijo a su primo al tiempo que se acercaba a la improvisada barra que habían formado sus amigos y él con dos tableros de ajedrez sobre la fina madera para no tener que limpiarla luego, apartando la vista del babeo. Albus tenía una gorra de Slytherin en la cabeza, lo que significaba que estaba ya bastante ebrio o al menos lo suficiente para que no le importara llevar algo de su casa rival—disputa que sólo se ignoraba para las fiestas—, una especie de pendiente colocado en la oreja derecha y tenía las mejillas tan rojas como las primeras rosas de primavera.

—Como ordenes, Rosie.

Aunque el hecho de que su familiar le llamara de aquella forma resultaba preocupante, dado que era sabido por toda su parentela que la palabra_ Rosie_ equivalía a un golpe en la coronilla de esos que te aturden por un buen rato, resultaba más alarmante aún que a la chica le importara un verdadero comino en aquellos momentos que apodo usaran para referirse a su persona.

Fue por esto qué, en el instante mismo en el que su primo le pasó el licor—que no reconocía y parecía estar hecho a base de ron—se marchó lo más rápido posible y se sentó en el asiento más cercano, que resultó ser uno junto a Terry Marshall; un chico de séptimo, bastante alto y el mejor de su promoción. Era Premio Anual, pero en esos instantes parecía sólo ser capaz de vomitar una sustancia roja que al inicio pensó que era sangre, pero que resultó ser una mezcla de todo el alcohol que había tomado.

A Rose no le sorprendía. Todos olvidaban sus cargos en las fiestas de los Viernes de Albus y su tropa, dado que nunca habían sufrido de una redada por parte de la directora y que lo que sucedía entre tragos se quedaba allí, haciendo que al día siguiente todos fingían que estaban cansados por hacer los deberes de Historia de la Magia.

—Menuda resistencia, Weasley—la voz de Marshall sonaba acartonada y a la chica no le gustaba como pronunciaba su apellido debido a que él era de Irlanda y arrastraba o enfatizaba las palabras indebidamente, sin embargo no dijo nada.—Te vi, haciendo lo tuyo con el vodka. Lamentablemente yo no pude hacer lo mismo con la tercera botella.

—Ajá—dijo ella, mientras tomaba un largo trago de su nuevo licor. Resultaba, asombrosamente más suave y dulce que el anterior, pero no así más suave. Apuntó en su mente preguntarle a Albus qué era cuando volviera a la sobriedad.

Estaba a punto de preguntarle a Marshall que había tomado, pero al muchacho le pareció más conveniente hablar con el tarro que contenía su vómito. Por ello irremediablemente se vio obligada a ver a Malfoy y a Farmers en la otra esquina.

Habían cambiado de posición en el sofá. Ella estaba colocada, como si montara un caballo, sobre él y le toqueteaba el pecho con frenesí, pero él se mantenía sólo tocándole la cintura con delicadeza, casi quieto. Quizá estaba intentando mantener su supuesta reputación de caballero, o lo poco que le quedaba de ella. Tal vez estaba intentando pegarle el mismo virus que a ella.

La escena de ella mirándolos con una botella en mano, junto a un Premio Anual vaciando sus entrañas dentro de un contenedor y con el cabello como llamaradas bailando ante cada compás de la música, debía ser un panorama deprimente digno de la típica película de la pobre solterona que vive en su departamento con un gato llamado Bolita. Pero aún así le era casi imposible apartar la vista: en primer lugar porque nadie se fijaba en lo que ella estaba haciendo—excepto Eowyn claro, pero ella había desaparecido misteriosamente en dirección al cuarto de chicas con su novio—, y en segundo lugar porque mientras más miraba a esos dos besarse más errores encontraba en el cuadro.

Era como mirar esos libros de _Encuentra las Siete diferencias_ que su madre le pasaba cuando era pequeña, diciendo que si los resolvía le daría una paleta y que tenían el secreto fin de aumentar su afinidad mental. Exactamente lo mismo.

Malfoy no era, definitivamente, lo suficientemente ancho para Farmers. Ella era una chica de huesos grandes, con la nariz evidentemente demasiado pequeña y el busto demasiado grande. Si bien el rubio tenía las manos grandes, ni teniendo cientos de ellas cubriría bien el cuerpo de la muchacha. Sus cabellos no combinaban; el de él era demasiado claro y el de ella era de un color que más que rubio le recordaba al queso amarillo que su padre compraba en spray.

¿Cómo diablos era entonces que Farmers se había conseguido a Malfoy si tampoco era la más agraciada de todas y no tenía ningún talento en absoluto? ¿Cómo había conseguido a alguien? O mejor dicho...¿Cómo había logrado hacer que cayera entre sus tentáculos de pulpo?

No. Se negaba a admitir que estuviera envidiosa de la grandota esa. Era curiosidad, se decía, mera, lógica y sincera curiosidad. Aunque, si se atrevía a admitirlo en su fuero interno, ella estaba segura qué, de estar en la posición de la grandota, sería capaz de aprovechar y hacer que el chico lo pasara mucho mejor de lo que parecía estar pasándolo.

Tomó otro trago, al tiempo que Marshall terminaba de llenar el balde de sus desperdicios, lo limpiaba y lo colocaba del armario de escobas, que estaba junto a ellos y era donde lo había sacado. A continuación el tipo se levantó tambaleante y caminó sin rumbo hacia el lado opuesto de la habitación, dejándola sola junto a la barra, su primo y una pareja revolcándose en el sofá que estaba a unos metros.

Estaba tan interesada en ver al Premio Anual, cuya silueta fue desapareciendo ante sus ojos por la oscuridad que reinaba en la sala y que sólo era interrumpida por unas botellitas que estaban esparcidas por todo el lugar con colores neón, que no notó que el mismísimo Scorpius Malfoy se dirigía a la zona de tragos. Tenía la camisa verde desabrochada y el pantalón arrugado.

—Otra botella—le dijo a Albus. Su primo arrugó la nariz y tanteó entre las cajas hasta que sacó una que tenía un líquido color hielo. Se la pasó al muchacho y continuó moviéndose con ánimo a un paso que no tenía nada que ver con la melodía que sonaba.

Malfoy lejos de marcharse con Ronda Farmers, que ahora hablaba animadamente su amiga Lisa Chang, se acercó a ella con una sonrisa torcida. De cerca y pese a la oscuridad, ella pudo notar que sus pupilas se dilataban considerablemente.

—Lindo pelo, Weasley.

—Vete, Malfoy.—lo dijo con un perro salvaje. El alcohol realmente nunca había sido muy amigo suyo en temas de control de temperamento y ahora lo agradecía: si había alguien a quien quisiera agredir, aunque fuese sólo por palabra, era al que tenía al frente.

—Estás ebria—rio. Sus ojos blancos resplandecieron casi tanto como las botellitas neón.—Esto no ayudará a tu reputación de Prefecta perfecta. Aunque si lo hace con la de la chica rebelde...

—No estoy ebria—gruñó.—Estoy, como se dice, feliz en una manera alcohólica moderada y responsable. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo media botella con la que conversar que estará muy feliz de dañar mi hígado en un tiempo futuro.

—No puedes estar feliz si bebes.—declaró él. Aparentemente no estaba muy dispuesto a marcharse. Ella encogió los hombros.—El alcohol es una droga depresora, eso significa que está diseñado para...

—No me importa.—lo decía con honestidad, aunque realmente estaba sorprendida que supiera, aunque fuese un poco, lo que era una droga. Quizá en Estudios_ Muggles_, clase que él tomaba y que ella no se había dignado a apuntar en su calendario, le habían explicado más que la verdadera función de una tostadora.

—Debería pues...

—¡REDADA!—gritó alguien, una chica de quinto, que entró jadeante al lugar. La música calló y todos dejaron de hablar, sin embargo nadie se movió ni un pelo porque realmente nadie entendía que estaba pasando.—¡EL CELADOR!¡Lo he visto!¡Viene en camino!¡Ha habido un soplón!¡Llegará en menos de un minuto, lo juro!

Se desató el pánico. Todos procedieron a hacer desaparecer todo lo que tenían, algunos hicieron invisibles los licores y muchos se escondieron tras los sillones, bajo las mesas, aprovechando la oscuridad. Los de la torre de Gryffindor pudieron correr hacia sus cuartos, pero no hubo suerte para los que, como Rose se encontraban demasiado alejados de la escalera y que debido al ajetreo no podían siquiera llegar a ellas.

Aterrada, se metió en el armario de escobas con los pies dentro del balde que Marshall había usado antes para vomitar y que, gracias a Merlin, se había preocupado de limpiar y antes de que se diera cuenta Malfoy la siguió cerrando la puerta.

Se preguntó quién habría sido el soplón. Llevaban ya dos años organizando aquellas reuniones y nunca había sucedido algo parecido. Es decir...¿Quién querría privarse de una fiesta? o mejor dicho ¿Quién querría exponerse a que su primo Albus y sus seguidores lo encontraran? Claramente el culpable de aquello sería perseguido por todos los Weasley y los Potter hasta el resto de la eternidad. ¿Para qué querer someterse a ello?

El espacio era increíblemente reducido. Sus narices casi chocaban y su pecho rozaba el del muchacho. Extrañamente le recordó a su encerrada, en un gabinete en segundo año.

—No me encerraré contigo aquí.—estaba dispuesta a salir, cuando él le tomó la muñeca impidiéndoselo.

—Está por llegar.

En efecto, los pasos pesados y cansados del celador resonaban por el pasillo, no muy lejos de allí, acompañados de los maullidos de su fiel y momificada gata. Si salía no alcanzaría a subir completamente las escaleras y sería encontrada en plena huída, lo que irremediablemente significaba la extracción de su título de Prefecta y la no admisión de su postulación a Premio Anual.

—Diablos.

—Hueles a alcohol.—murmuró él.

—Tu hueles a piernas abiertas.—respondió ella.

Aunque aquello era mentira, se sintió bien hacerlo. Quizá, si tenía suerte, haría que se sintiera aunque fuera remotamente mal.

Los pasos del hombre se sentían cada vez más cerca. Podía escuchar su voz diciendo la contraseña de la sala común de Gryffindor sin titubear.

—Estás...¿Estás celosa?

Ella abrió preparó la garganta para responderle, enfurecida, cuando Filch puso su anciano pié en la habitación y la mano de Malfoy fue directamente contra sus labios. El inspector caminó por todos lados, lento y a la vez enfurecido, al no encontrar ningún tipo de prueba debido a la oscuridad mientras refunfuñaba contra su vejez, que le impedía ver con nitidez las formas, y contra sus ojos que le engañaban y le hacían ver en vez de alumnos escondidos tras el sofá cojines y respaldos.

Mientras caminaba para Rose el tiempo se hizo interminable así como también adormecedor. La respiración de Malfoy, junto con la suya, acarreaban tal cantidad de dióxido de carbono que empezaba a sentir el peso de la bebida y el aletargamiento que ésta acarreaba. Después de unos minutos, cuando Filch empezó a revisar el lado contrario de la sala común a donde ellos estaban, el muchacho sacó su mano de la boca de ella. Entonces hizo algo inesperado: colocó su mano sobre la de ella y empezó a alzarla en dirección a su cuello; una vez alcanzó el punto exacto que deseaba hacerle palpar tomó sus dedos e hizo que presionaran sobre el lugar, haciendo que sintiera la fuerza de la sangre chocando contra sus venas.

Su piel era suave. Sus latidos salían de estratósfera.

Inmediatamente Rose atribuyó la elevada presión del chico a la inspección y llegó a cuestionarse si sería posible que al chico le diera un paro cardíaco allí mismo. Absolutamente ella no estaba dispuesta a llevar el cadáver. Sin embargo, cuando el celador se hubo marchado y la gente comenzó a marcharse, el pulso de él no dejo de batallar contra su cuerpo ni por un segundo.

Aquello la puso ansiosa e hizo que empezara a querer correr fuera del armario, pero sus pies permanecían pegados a la cubeta como si esta tuviese pegamento y su mano seguía contra el cuello de Malfoy al igual que lo harían imanes con cargas opuestas.

—Cuando dije que me ponías nervioso no bromeaba.—susurró él. Sonaba tal como lo había hecho aquella vez tras lo de la cocina: dulce y galante, lo que calzaba con su imagen de chico perfecto y redimido, pero que contrastaba con el chico que había tenido a una rubia sobre él hacía poco.—De haber sabido que te pondrías celosa de Ronda simplemente no habría dejado que me toqueteara.

—No estoy celosa.—prefería pensar que era envidia a que eran celos un cien por ciento. Aunque ¿No estaban, técnicamente, los celos y el deseo de tener lo ajeno prácticamente ligados?

—Ya.

—No lo estoy.—refunfuñó. Dicho aquello retiró su mano del cuello del chico con apuro y se preparó para salir.

No pudo hacerlo, una mano jaló la suya con tal fuerza que no pudo moverse.

—Te pongo nerviosa igual, ¿No es así?

—No.

—Mírame y dímelo a la cara.

No había notado que había estado evitando el rostro de su compañero de espacio. A pesar de la oscuridad, que ahora se veía interrumpida por el brillo de las botellitas de neón que volvían a encenderse, y, por muy cliché que sonara, no pudo hacerlo. Porque para ella los nervios eran un síntoma de la enfermedad que la acongojaba y negar su existencia iría casi contra sus principios.

Él notó aquello y sonrió tan abiertamente que Rose pensó que se haría daño. Sólo al verlo sonreír se dio cuenta de que el armario era demasiado pequeño para él y que tenía que doblar el cuello para caber, mientras que a ella le faltaban varios centímetro para siquiera rozar el techo. El encierro evidentemente enfatizaba la diferencia de tamaños.

—Te besaría, pero estás demasiado borracha como para siquiera disfrutarlo.—lo dijo con un tono tan feliz que a ella le dieron ganas de vomitar arcoíris y bailar al son de canciones infantiles.—He esperado años para esto, puedo esperar más.

—Que demon...

No pudo decir nada porque él salió casi brincando del armario, dejándola sola dentro de éste. Estaba por salir cuando él regresó, probablemente corriendo desde la puerta, con la respiración jadeante y las mejillas extrañamente sonrojadas.

—El próximo sábado. Biblioteca. A las diez en punto. No faltes.

¿En qué universo paralelo dentro del inmenso cosmos había pasado de tener ganas de golpear a Malfoy hasta que su cara bonita se volviera sangre a tener una cita con él?

Realmente el mundo estaba lleno de sorpresas. Cuando salió del armario pudo ver a Ronda Farmers mirando a todos lados, buscando a Scorpius Malfoy sin éxito.

Sin tener claro por qué Rose pensó que el sábado pasaría a ser a partir de ese momento su día favorito de la semana.

—

_Heme aquí con el segundo capítulo! Aprovecho de agradecer los lindos comentarios que recibí en el primero! En serio mil gracias! Pensé que recibiría alrededor de...hum...cero comentarios y tener cuatro me hace de lo más feliz! xx_

_Espero que este les guste de igual forma c: Si es así los comentarios me alegran el día y me hacen soñar con ponis! Si no les gustó las críticas son siempre bien recibidas, estoy aquí para mejorar. _

_Mil gracias de antemano!_

_**Sarunami**_


End file.
